Don't Go
by eunhaezha
Summary: Hubungan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang merenggang karena kehadiran murid baru. / "Urm, Soo.. Bisakah kau pulang dengan Baekhyun? Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan, dia menunggumu di luar.." -Jongin / "Terima kasih untuk semuanya.. Dan semoga kau bahagia bersamanya.. Aku sangat menyayangimu Jonginnie.." -Kyungsoo / KaiSoo/KaiDo fic / GS / Angst / Oneshot.


Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kris, Chanyeol.

Pairing: Kaisoo

Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Length: oneshot

Warning: Genderswitch!

* * *

Ansan Information industry High School adalah salah satu sekolah favorit di distrik Gyeonggi-do. Memang letaknya lumayan jauh dari perkotaan, namun itu tak menyurutkan keinginan siswa–siswi yang baru lulus sekolah menengah pertama untuk menimba ilmu disana. Tak hanya berasal dari kota, siswa di sekolah itu juga banyak yang datang dari desa yang berkilometer jauhnya.

Seperti halnya Do Kyungsoo. Tahun ini, yeoja berambut hitam lurus sebahu itu duduk di tingkat XII. Sifatnya yang periang dan ramah membuat dirinya mudah berteman dengan senior maupun juniornya. Kyungsoo tidak termasuk dalam daftar siswa populer di sekolah, tapi bukan rahasia umum lagi jika dia adalah salah satu ujung tombak sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba kejuaraan. Otaknya yang cemerlang, sifatnya yang ramah dan wajahnya yang manis bisa dijadikan jawaban saat ada siswa yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun sayang, seakan tak mempedulikan kepopuleran, kecakapan, kepandaian ataupun kekayaaan mereka, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo akan berkata dengan senyum lembut "Maaf, aku tidak bisa… Semoga kau mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dari aku…". Mengapa seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah karena Kim Jongin, siswa tingkat XII jurusan Visual Communication yang dari awal pertemuan sudah mengambil hatinya.

Berbeda dengan kepribadiannya, Kim Jongin adalah seorang yang dingin. Dia hanya akan berbicara seperlunya dan dia juga seorang yang tertutup, kecuali pada dua sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan Kris. Tapi entahlah, justru pembawaannya yang seperti itu yang membuat ia menjadi idola di kalangan para siswi. Jongin memang tampan dan jangan lupakan jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, membuatnya dikenal bahkan sampai ke sekolah tetangga.

Statusnya yang tak lagi _sendiri_ bukan merupakan hambatan bagi penggemarnya untuk terus bertambah. Ya, si tampan berkulit agak gelap itu sudah memiliki kekasih yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi tunggu dulu, jangan menganggap yeoja bermata besar itu beruntung, telah banyak usaha yang yeoja cantik itu lakukan untuk menaklukkan hati sang wakil ketua OSIS. Jika sekarang Jongin mau menerimanya, itu merupakan buah dari kesabaran dan kemauannya selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

Lima bulan dua minggu, hubungan mereka telah berjalan. Dan selama itu pula Jongin mulai berubah, perlahan ia menjadi pribadi yang lebih ramah dan terbuka. Dua sahabatnya yakin itu pasti karena Kyungsoo, si malaikat kecil penjaga Jongin. Namun sayang ada satu hal yang tak diketahui oleh orang luar dan bahkan kedua sahabatnya sendiri, bahwa perubahan Jongin tak disertai dengan hatinya. Meski Kyungsoo mampu memilikinya secara fisik, namun hati namja berambut pirang itu tak akan pernah bisa ia genggam sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo tahu dan mengerti bahwa kekasihnya masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jongin datar kepada yeoja yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya sambil membawa kotak bekal. Terlihat matanya yang menyiratkan kelelahan, kentara sekali berjalan dari bangkunya ke depan pintu kelas serasa memakan setengah energinya.

Tak ingin membuat sang pujaan hati berdiri lebih lama, Kyungsoo segera menyerahkan kotak bekal di tangannya kepada kekasihnya itu. Ia yakin namja berbibir tebal itu belum sarapan pagi. "Ini aku buatkan sarapan untukmu.. Kau bilang semalam ada kerja kelompok dengan Kris.. Karena aku tahu pasti selesainya malam, setelah pulang dari rumah Kris kau pasti akan langsung tidur. Dan kemudian di pagi hari kau akan bangun agak siang dan BAM! Kau melewatkan sarapan pagimu.. Maka dari itu aku membuatkanmu ini.." celotehnya panjang lebar, tak lupa memasang mimik wajah yang sesuai dengan cerita itu.

Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil kotak bekal itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan yang satunya lalu ia gunakan untuk mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu pelan, "Aku akan memakannya nanti.. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu dan belajar yang benar.." Katanya seraya memberi kode kepada yeoja di hadapannya yang masih tersenyum lebar itu untuk segera pergi. Saat sang kekasih sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, ia kembali berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

"Dari Kyungsoo ya?" Tanya seorang namja berperawakan tinggi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Do Kyungsoo itu memang seorang malaikat penjaga untukmu!" Cibir namja satunya yang memiliki suara lebih rendah. "Coba saja Baekhyun mau melakukannya untukku.." tambahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Percayalah padaku, kau tidak akan mau itu sampai terjadi.. Masakan sepupuku terlalu enak untuk dicicipi manusia, Chan.."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Kris bersamaan dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

Lalu Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali tertawa. "Saking enaknya sampai kucingku di rumah terkena diare setelah merasakannya…"

Chanyeol dan Kris menepuk lengan Jongin bersamaan, "Ku kira memang benar-benar enak.." ucap Kris dengan wajahnya yang terkenal serius.

Ketiganya terus bercanda membicarakan kekasih mereka dan mengolok Kris yang sampai saat ini belum memiliki pasangan. Terlihat Jongin berhenti tertawa saat ia merasakan benda persegi panjang di saku celananya bergetar.

Ia segera mengeluarkannya dan melihat ada gambar amplop pada layar sentuh telepon pintarnya. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, ia bisa membaca pesan baru yang ternyata dari kekasihnya. Mengatakan bahwa Jongin harus memakan bekal buatannya dan mengabarkan bahwa akan ada anak baru pindahan dari China yang masuk kelas kekasihnya tersebut.

Ia lalu memasukkan kembali telepon selular itu ke dalam saku celananya setelah membalas pesan itu hanya dengan huruf "Y" dan "A" dengan tanda seru dibelakangnya. Kai menutup mata dan menghela nafas, Kyungsoo selalu saja memperhatikannya sampai detail terkecil, mengenalnya bahkan lebih baik daripada dirinya sendiri. Ia memang merasa kalau ia adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia karena tak bisa sepenuhnya mencintai yeoja yang benar-benar tulus menyayanginya. Di saat-saat seperti itulah ia hanya bisa menggunakan kata maaf berulang kali.

* * *

"Oh Tuhan.. Apa yang terjadi pada mataku saat ini? Ini pasti halusinasi kan? Mata teduh itu, hidung mancung dan bibir mungil itu.. Katakan itu bukan miliknya.. Kumohon.." Jongin tiba-tiba membatu. Menjatuhkan sendok dan garpu dalam genggaman masing-masing tangannya saat melihat obyek yang berjalan ke arah tempat ia duduk bersama dua sahabatnya.

"Hei.. Kau tak apa–apa?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya sukses menyadarkannya dari pikiran kalutnya. Jongin mengangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh saat melihat namja jangkung itu yang makan dengan belepotan.

"Jongin.. itu Kyungsoo! Dan hei siapa itu disampingnya? Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bersama si cerewet itu?" Kris yang dari tadi dengan antengnya melahap makan siangnya angkat bicara.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu dengan _si cerewet itu_? Kau tidak sedang mengatai kekasihku kan **jones**?" Chanyeol yang merasa kekasihnya dibawa-bawa, mengatai Kris tak terima.

Belum sempat Kris membuka mulut untuk membalas, suara lembut Kyungsoo membuat mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing dengan normal kembali. "Aku akan memberitahu Baekkie tentang ini.." Yeoja manis itu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kepada Chanyeol dan setelahnya menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

"Hei kau tak akan berani melakukannya, Kyungsoo.." ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas, membuat semua yang ada di meja tertawa kecil, terkecuali Jongin.

Sedari tadi Kyungsoo menghampirinya, ia hanya konsentrasi dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran melihatnya. Hendak ia mengatakan sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu namun suara Kris menggagalkannya, "Siapa dia?" tanyanya datar.

Kyungsoo meliriknya sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar, "Namanya Luhan, ia pindahan dari China dan mulai hari ini ia akan berada di kelasku.."

"Hai…" Sapa Kris dan Chanyeol bersamaan, membuat yeoja bermata teduh itu sedikit tersentak mendengar suara rendah keduanya. Namun setelah beberapa detik ia tersenyum lembut dan membalas sapaan mereka, "Hai.. namaku Luhan.. mohon bantuannya.."

"Yang rambutnya agak cepak itu namanya Kris.." Kyungsoo mengenalkan nama sahabat kekasihnya itu. Yang disebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukan juga. "Lalu yang memiliki wajah bodoh ini.. namanya Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat Chanyeol melahap seluruh bakpao yang ada di tangannya dengan kesal, membuat si murid baru ikut tertawa karenanya. "Kalau yang duduk di tengah, dia wakil ketua OSIS disini.." Chanyeol menepuk paha si namja yang sedang dibicarakan.

Jongin kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan saat ia melakukannya, betapa ia ingin menghentikan waktu saat itu juga. Disana, tepat di depan matanya yeoja itu juga terkejut menatapnya.

"namanya…" lanjut Kyungsoo ingin memperkenalkan kekasihnya, namun terhenti saat "Jongin.." Luhan berkata dengan nada bergetar, membuat tiga orang di sekitarnya mengernyit keheranan.

* * *

Tujuh hari telah berlalu semenjak kehadiran Luhan di tengah-tengah mereka, dan sejak hari itu pula Jongin berubah. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang merasakannya, tapi juga kedua sahabatnya dan Baekhyun, sepupunya.

"Dia tak membalas pesanmu lagi?" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal saat sahabatnya yang cantik itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ia tahu jawabannya.

Baekhyun pun ikut menghela nafas, "Dasar anak itu, tak seharusnya ia membuatmu bersedih seperti ini.." Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya.

Dengan pelan ia menepuk-nepuk punggung yeoja bermata belo itu, berharap kekhawatirannya akan Jongin segera menghilang. Tapi semenit kemudian Baekhyun bisa merasakan pundak kanannya basah, "Harusnya aku tahu tempatku.. Dia pun sudah memperingatkanku tentang ini dari awal.. Akulah yang jahat, Baekkie.. Aku yang terlalu memaksakan kehendakku padanya.. Aku tahu dia sekarang pasti sedang kebingungan.. Aku ini yeoja yang jahat.." Baekhyun ingin sekali membantah perkataan Kyungsoo, namun mendengar suara yeoja itu yang bergetar hebat ia tak tega. Ia hanya bisa berharap sepupunya bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan memilih keputusan yang tepat.

* * *

"Tiga hari lagi anniversary kita.. Kau tak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, Jonginnie?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut kepada kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, melihat Jongin yang terkenal sulit tersenyum, bisa tersenyum tulus hanya dengan melihat ponselnya. Ah tidak! Kyungsoo tahu betul bahwa Jongin sedang tak hanya memandangi ponselnya. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang dan ia juga tahu siapa tepatnya orang itu. Ia tersenyum layu.

"Jonginnie?" Tepukan halus di tangannya membuat ia tersadar dari dunianya sendiri, "Ya?" Ia menatap kekasihnya yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya di tempat parkir sekolah.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Tak apa.. Ayo kita pulang.." Ia mengambil helm yang biasa ia pakai saat dibonceng Jongin.

Belum sempet ia mengaitkan pengaman helmnya Kai berkata, "Urm, Soo.. Bisakah kau pulang dengan Baekhyun? Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan, dia menunggumu di luar.. Aku harus mengantarkan Luhan ke suatu tempat, tak apa kan? Dia pendatang baru jadi dia memerlukan teman.."

Bagaikan dihujam seribu pedang hatinya berdarah. Bulir-bulir air mata memaksa keluar dari mata indahnya namun ia menolak. Ia memasang senyuman palsu yang bodohnya tak disadari oleh Jongin. "Tak apa.. Aku mengerti.." Kyungsoo melepas helmnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dimana Baekhyun menunggunya.

"Kau keterlaluan Jongin! Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Baekhyun.. Tentang kau dan cinta pertamamu.. Tapi kau tahu? Menurutku tetap tak ada alasan bagimu untuk mencampakkan Kyungsoo karena itu.. Kau akan menyesal.."

Namja berkulit tan itu melirik sahabatnya tak suka, "Apa maksudmu? Kau akan merebut Kyungsoo? Jadi selama ini kau masih menyukainya Kris?" Pertanyaan Jongin sukses membuat Kris geram dan hampir saja ia berbalik lalu menyarangkan tinjuan di wajah tampan sahabatnya itu. Tapi tidak, ia tidak kekanakkan seperti Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

* * *

Renggang.

Ya, hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo benar-benar semakin merenggang.

Tak ada lagi Jongin yang mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

Tak ada lagi Jongin yang mengucapkan selamat tidur lewat telepon setiap malam.

Tak ada lagi Jongin yang mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo setelah menerima bekal buatan yeoja manis itu.

Kyungsoo menyerah, bahkan anniversary mereka pun Jongin tak ingat. Janji yang dibuat terabaikan sepenuhnya. Ia lelah menangis belakangan ini, ia juga sudah tak ingin melihat tatapan kekhawatiran sahabat-sahabatnya, dan ia juga lelah menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya tentang hubungan Jongin dan Luhan. Besok ia ingin memastikan hatinya dan apapun hasilnya, ia yakin itu yang terbaik.

* * *

"Kai nanti sore kita pergi ke suatu tempat ya.." Kyungsoo bergelayut manja di tangan Jongin, membuat sang namja dengan segera menghempaskan tangan yeoja mungil itu. _"Sakit.."_ ucap Kyungsoo pilu dalam hati.

"Aku tak bisa, Soo.." Jawaban singkat Jongin semakin membuatnya hancur. Tapi ia tak boleh menangis sekarang, ia harus kuat.

"Tak bisa! Kau sudah melupakan anniversary kita, setidaknya kau harus menebusnya! Aku tidak menerima penolakan untuk sekarang.." Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang di depan kekasihnya itu.

Jongin mendengus, "Aku sudah ada janji dengan Luhan.." Ia melangkah pergi ke kelasnya, namun Kyungsoo menarik ujung jaketnya. "Aku janji ini yang terakhir.. jadi kumohon.." Air mata yang berhari-hari ia tahan, pagi itu lolos turun dari mata indahnya. Dengan segera ia menghapusnya dan berlari ke arah kelas Information Processing miliknya.

Jongin tertegun "K-kyungsoo.." hatinya terasa nyeri melihat yeoja itu menitihkan air mata. Memang saat itu masih pagi, belum banyak siswa yang melihat drama antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Hmm.. Es krimnya benar-benar enak.. aku ingin coba yang rasa blueberry setelah ini.." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipinya sambil sesekali mengipasi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan asap. Jongin tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Hei Jongin.. setelah lulus nanti kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Tanya yeoja pemilik senyum menawan itu langsung pada intinya.

"Aku akan mengambil jurusan Business Administration di Universitas Sungkyunkwan.." Ia pun menjawab seadanya.

Kyungsoo menaruh sendoknya di samping piring "Yah! Berarti kita akan berpisah? Aku akan meneruskan ke Universitas Yonsei. Kau tahu kan aku sangat suka menari?" Jongin mengangguk ringan. "Apa tidak bisa di Sungkyunkwan? Agar kita tak terpisah? Lagipula Luhan juga akan kuliah disana.." Lagi-lagi nama Luhan disebut, lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum dan lagi-lagi hati Kyungsoo berdarah.

"Baguslah.. setidaknya kau mempunyai teman di sana.." Senyum palsu pun terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

Setelah selesai memakan es krim, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin ke suatu tempat dimana mereka bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas. Ia menarik kekasihnya itu untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di tengah taman kota. "Indah bukan?" gumamnya pelan sembari mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit.

Ratusan bintang tengah berkelip di atas sana, memancarkan kecantikannya. Namun Jongin tak menjawab, ia memandang gusar ke arah ponselnya membuat si yeoja tersenyum miris. "Jonginnie kau tahu sesuatu?" Ia dengan lantang bertanya pada kekasihnya.

Jongin menatapnya sedikit kaget, "Apa?"

Kyungsoo tertawa lalu memandang bintang lagi. "Belakangan ini kau sering tersenyum dan senyum itu bukan senyum yang sering kau sunggingkan kepada semua orang bahkan kepadaku.. Itu senyum tulus yang pernah kulihat darimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu.. Apa itu semua karena Luhan? Maafkan aku.." Air mata mulai turun dari kelopak mata indahnya. "Aku terlalu memaksakan perasaanku padamu, aku sudah membuatmu terlihat jahat di mata sahabatmu padahal dari awal kau telah memperingatkanku akan adanya cinta pertamamu.. Aku tahu aku egois.. Maafkan aku.."

Jongin terdiam, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hatinya ingin ia merengkuh yeoja mungil di sampingnya dalam pelukannya namun otaknya menolak.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, "Jika aku bisa melihat senyum tulusmu lagi untuk seterusnya, aku tak apa meski aku bukan penyebab kau tersenyum.. Asalkan kau bahagia aku juga akan bahagia.. Jangan takut, aku akan tetap menyuruh teman-teman merahasiakan tentang hubungan kita dari Luhan.. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kita berpacaran.." Kyungsoo beralih menatap kekasihnya, " Jika memang Luhan bisa membahagiakanmu, maka aku rela melepasmu Jongin.. pergilah.. Jangan sampai kau kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kali.." Yeoja mungil itu kini bermata sembab.

Ia kemudian berdiri, membuat namja yang masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi itu ikut berdiri setelahnya. Perlahan ia mendekati Jongin, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk mantan kekasihnya itu. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya.. Dan semoga kau bahagia bersamanya.. Aku sangat menyayangimu Jonginnie.." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya singkat.

Kemudian melepasnya sembari tersenyum yang masih dihiasi air mata yang menolak berhenti dari kelopak matanya. "Selamat tinggal.." Kyungsoo berbalik arah dan melangkah menjauh.

Sedangkan Jongin?

Tak ada yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya kembali duduk dan mengacak rambutnya bingung. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat baginya.

* * *

Pengecut mungkin adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan Jongin saat ini. Lihat saja matanya yang memandang tak suka saat Kris mengantar Kyungsoo pulang atau tangannya yang diam-diam mengepal saat Kris mengacak lembut rambut sebahu yeoja bermata belo itu di depan matanya. Serasa dihantam batu berukuran besar, hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Kyungsoo melempar senyuman kepada namja lain.

Sudah dua minggu sejak malam itu, malam dimana Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melepaskannya dan sejak saat itu pula ia tak berhubungan dengan yeoja manis itu. Persahabatannya dengan Kris dan Chanyeol pun mulai renggang, belum juga Baekhyun sepupunya yang selalu menolak mendengarkan ceritanya. Hanya Luhan yang ia punya dan ia akan bisa bahagia dengan cinta pertamanya itu, begitulah isi pikirannya.

Namun ia salah. Seberapa keras ia mencoba, Luhan akan selalu menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang adik. Ia berusaha melupakan Kyungsoo dan hanya memikirkan Luhan, namun sayang hatinya menolak. Tak jarang ia menangisi keadaan, betapa kejamnya ia tak mencegah Kyungsoo melepasnya dan tanpa memikirkan hati yeoja mungil itu, ia malah bersama cinta pertamanya.

Cukup sudah, kini pertahanannnya benar-benar sudah hancur, otaknya mulai bisa mengerti hatinya merindukan mantan kekasihnya. Ia akan meminta maaf kepada yeoja mungil itu dan memintanya kembali.

Egois?

Jongin tidak peduli, yang pasti namja berparas tampan itu yakin bahwa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo adalah hal terbaik yang harus ia lakukan.

Sekolah telah usai sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu namun Jongin masih setia menunggu seseorang yang sedang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler menari. Lumayan melelahkan dan membosankan tapi ia tahu itu tak sebanding dengan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo beberapa minggu ini. Saat sesuatu dalam perutnya memaksa keluar, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sayangnya ia menemui kelas yang kosong saat kembali ke ruang ekstrakurikuler menari. Dengan sigap ia berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dan berharap menemui yeoja cantik yang ia cari. Doanya terkabul, gadis itu tengah menunggu gilirannnya menyeberangi zebra cross di depan sekolah.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Jongin memanggil yeoja berambut sebahu itu. "Kyungsoo!" Ia mengulangi sekali lagi, tapi sang yeoja belum juga menoleh.

Apa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya Kyungsoo?

Oh ayolah ia berdiri tak jauh dari tempat penyeberangan.

"Soo! Kyungsoo!" Ia berteriak lebih keras dan kali ini berhasil membuat sang yeoja yang sudah setengah menyeberang jalan itu berpaling ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis padanya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hati Jongin berdenyut sakit melihatnya, benar-benar perasaan yang aneh. Hendak ia berjalan mendekati yeoja itu saat dari arah kiri sang yeoja terdengar suara klakson yang berkali-kali dibunyikan. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Dengan segera ia memberi kode pada sang yeoja agar beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, namun nihil. Sang yeoja justru memandangnya bingung. Kyungsoo kemudian menarik salah satu kabel headset dari telinganya yang kemudian membuatnya tersadar. Ia menoleh ke arah kiri, ingin rasanya ia berlari dari sana untuk menghindar tapi bahkan seujung jaripun tak bisa digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara klakson mobil yang mengarah cepat kepadanya.

"BRAKK!" Yeoja mungil itu terpental dari tempatnya berdiri. Darah segar keluar dari pelipis, hidung dan juga mulutnya. Ia mendesah kesakitan, satu yang diingatnya sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti, Jongin menangis memanggil namanya tanpa henti.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, makan ya? Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus.. Badanmu menjadi lebih kurus dari hari ke hari.." Seorang yeoja bernama Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabat dari Kyungsoo membujuk halus yeoja mungil itu untuk makan.

"Aku tidak lapar.." Si yeoja menjawab datar, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum palsu.

Baekhyun mendengus lelah, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sudah dua bulan Kyungsoo dirawat di Rumah Sakit karena kecelakaan waktu itu. Sejak saat itu semuanya berubah, ia seperti kehilangan sahabat. Kyungsoo tak lagi seceria dulu, kini hanya ekspresi datar yang ia punya. "Kau tahu? Hidupmu tak akan berhenti disini.." Pertahanannya hancur, air mata telah sukses meluncur dari mata sipitnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi sahabat baiknya itu untuk menghapus air matanya. "Penari yang kehilangan kaki sama artinya dengan kupu-kupu yang kehilangan sayapnya, dan aku yakin itu juga berarti sama seperti Baekhyun yang hidup tanpa Chanyeol.." Ia memasang senyum sedih yang membuat air mata Baekhyun jatuh semakin deras. Baekhyun kemudian memeluk yeoja rapuh itu, "Kenapa aku tidak mati saat itu, Baek? Aku merindukan ayah dan ibuku.. aku lelah hidup sebatang kara.. aku lelah.." Kyungsoo berkata parau.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan, "Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu atau aku akan membencimu selamanya.." membuat Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

Tak mereka sadari, seseorang sedang melihat kedua yeoja itu menangis di pundak masing-masing dari luar pintu yang terbuka. Namja itu menyeka air matanya "Kalau kau tak bisa menjadi penari, maka akulah yang akan menjadi penari.. Akan ku lindungi impianmu sampai akhir.. Kyungsoo, maafkan aku.."

* * *

A/N: Maaf, saya tahu ini mengecewakan. Efek hiatus terlalu lama jadi kek gini.. maaf ya.. dipandang dari manapun ini tuh lack of everything.. m(_ _)m


End file.
